SEKMA
by Neil Davies
Summary: Trapped and disbelieved Jo Grant confronts a new race of nasties.


SEKMA

As a child Jo had visited the reptile house at the zoo and like all children who do that she had been struck by the cold, unfeeling, unblinking stares of the creatures on display. She was seeing that same stare now in the eyes of the 3 people who'd just entered the lab a woman and two men and the woman was the tallest of the trio. Ramrod straight and thin she had close-cropped blond hair very pale almost silvery skin and wide pinkish-yellow eyes.

They all looked superficially human but there was a feel about them, an ambience that Jo had come to recognise over the years she'd become what the Doctor called alien-sensitive.

Clegg had no such reservations limping over he parted his hands in greeting, "Welcome," he said, "The news is good my bioplast is ready, you will be able to take it with you now we've agreed terms."

But the eyes of the trio were fixed on Jo, as though she were the only thing of interest. Clegg was forced to break off and explain, "This girl probably works for UNIT, I've been expecting them to get involved but they're too late they can't interfere now."

The two men remained where they stood it was the woman who advanced further into the lab coming up alongside Jo but looking at Clegg.

When she spoke her voice had an oddly artificial quality like it was synthesized in some way, maybe her words were being translated by some kind of implant in her throat.

"You should have informed us about this," she said coldly yet there was anger in the words.

"I didn't have time I've only just discovered her, in anycase it makes no difference there's nothing she can do and disposing of her will be no problem."

Not liking the sound of that or the ease with which Clegg was planning her death Jo decided it was time to speak up, "This building has been under full surveillance by UNIT for hours professor, and they are listening to this conversation I'm wired for sound."

The alien woman glanced sharply at Jo but Clegg made a sneering sound, "She's lying my robot scanned her for a wire tap and found none."

Oh terrific thought Jo that's me rumbled, but on seconds thoughts maybe she could extend the bluff after all it's what she'd seen the Doctor do more than once.

"Our equipment is impossible to detect without a physical search, and you didn't search me did you professor?"

He had gone very pale his lips trembling, the woman grabbed Jo by the arm and her touch was electric, "Show me," she snapped arrogantly her grip painful in the extreme.

Anxiously Jo reached into her pocket and took out a silver pen, it had been a birthday present from the Doctor and had twelve different coloured inks that never ran out or so he said _by twisting the base Jo you can instruct the pen to write in any language on earth and a few beyond it._ Jo had never tried this and watched as the woman snatched the pen turning it over in her fingers.

"This is made of an alloy not found on earth," she said causing a ripple of astonishment amongst her two friends from Clegg came a look of horrified disbelief, he shook his head.

"No," he gasped, "That can't be!"

"I am never mistaken this was not made on your planet," the woman's tone sharpened and with a twist she broke the pen in half revealing a tiny but complex web of micro fibres. "This is a highly sophisticated piece of equipment, where did you get it?" She asked Jo.

"It was made by UNIT," Jo answered not willing to get into an explanation of the Doctor.

"This is impossible UNIT cannot travel in space," the woman responded.

"Well obviously they can," Jo shot back, "How else could I have such a thing?"

"I am not satisfied by your answers," the alien female pocketed the broken pen and turned to Clegg, "We are compromised, there is an outside power involved have you been negotiated with someone else?"

The academic looked crestfallen he had to lean on another table, "I swear that I've been sincere with you I've never met any other extraterrestrial visitors." To try and turn things around he waved at the heaving mass of fungus, "It's yours take it, all I ask is that I be taken to a place of safety which is what you promised."

"We must confer," the woman replied icily turning to her colleagues; all 3 aliens closed their eyes and fell silent. While they were doing this Clegg grabbed Jo by the elbow and pulled her to him, his features distorted with hatred and eyes gleaming.

"What kind of game are you playing Miss Grant, have you been off this planet? It would seem unlikely yet I can't think of any other explanation."

Despite being terrified she remained tight-lipped, never show your hand – it was another of the Doctor's maxims that she'd taken to heart.

"The games' up professor UNIT know all about you and your grubby little deal, it just isn't going to come off."

His head shook in a galvanic motion, "I will tear the truth from you piece by piece," he summoned the metal spider which clattered over mandibles raised. "How many fingers are you prepared to lose young lady, my guard here can surgically remove them with great speed."

He was totally mad, psychotic. "All right," Jo gasped not willing to be mutilated she drew the line at that. "I'll tell you everything."

Eyes snapping open the three aliens turned to observe the little drama, the woman resuming her role as spokesperson.

"She is coming with us; she will be taken aboard our craft and probed thoroughly until we know everything."

Looking stricken Clegg shoved Jo away from him, "But you said only I would survive the purge of humanity, why not interrogate her here?"

"You misunderstand Clegg only the girl is coming with us, you are to remain here."

"But I'll be killed along with all the others," Clegg raged, "No I will not agree to that." He nodded to his robot and it turned to face the aliens now.

Jo wasn't sure what happened next because she had to cover her eyes and turn away; there was a blinding blue flash and a rushing, roaring sound, something groaned and cracked, bits of it fell onto the floor and rolled across this then she smelled burning. When she was able to look again the only thing left of the robot was a pile of smoking ash, it had been totally obliterated.

The woman was still stood in the same place but her male colleagues had gone over to the glass case holding the fungus they were aiming their fingers at it and the woman said, "As soon as I have left release the spores," she motioned to Jo. "Come with me at once or you will suffer a most unpleasant death."

On his feet Clegg looked up from the remains of his robot, he didn't look like a man resigned to his fate and took out a small pistol an automatic, trained in arms Jo recognised it as American. "You're not abandoning me to die along with all the other human cattle," he snarled. "You only have this weapon because of me I deserve to survive and I will; I'm coming with you Luran." He said to the woman.

Her look was one of disdainful dismissal, "You cannot force me to do anything we are the superior power here."

"Not in my laboratory you're not," Clegg boasted. "You see those," he was pointing at three black cylinders mounted on the wall some yards away they were fatter than longer and bore complex symbols. Clegg said, "Nitrosene oxide I went to the trouble of developing some as insurance, I'm sure you know what it can do to your people Luran."

Now there was a reaction from the woman a flicker of fear in those cold eyes an element of panic in her body language, "You would be killing your fungal weapon and yourself, the gas is lethal to humans."

Yes aid the gleam in Clegg's eyes I know that and I don't care.

He fired.

Next episode…..CAPE OF GOOD HOPE


End file.
